


Life On Fest

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: A one shot collection of Jyn & Cassian enjoying their new quiet life on Cassian's home world of Fest![more tags and character tags will be added as i write more one shots that need more tags!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i like to think that cassian and jyn would have a peaceful life on fest, so i wrote this little piece here and if anyone has any ideas for other one shots to fit in this collection, feel free to tell me! <3

When Cassian first suggested that they live on Fest, Jyn thought she could handle the cold again. After all, she’d endured the cold of Hoth when they were stationed there, she thought that just maybe she’d be able to endure this cold – especially since it wasn’t as cold as Hoth, and it was fairly populated which meant people had learned how to endure the weather here.

 

            Sadly, as Jyn came to realize, she couldn’t handle the cold – at least at nighttime when the freezing cold would pierce through nearly everything but a roaring fire. There was a fireplace in their bedroom, much to Jyn’s relief, but short of sitting right beside it, she still managed to freeze in the ice-cold room most of the night. Every night, Jyn would pile blankets onto the bed and practically surround herself with all of them since Cassian usually overheated in the middle of the night anyway somehow. She envied him for that; while she was bundled up freezing, Cassian had maybe two blankets on him and he was perfectly content.

 

            Tonight, was no different, Jyn was shivering under layers of blankets, and Cassian had half his blankets kicked off and was sound asleep. Trying to get _any_ type of warmth she could, Jyn curled up right against Cassian, wrapping herself around him to try and get some warmth. The sudden cold of Jyn’s body woke Cassian from his slumber, turning around in her arms to face her with a questioning look on his face.

 

            “Why are you so cold?” he mumbled, his eyes still filled with sleep while fighting back a yawn.

 

            “Why are you so warm?” Jyn countered, snuggling up to him closer.

 

            At that Cassian smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her close until she was flush against him. “I’m used to the cold, clearly you’re not yet.”

 

            “Clearly.” Jyn replied, still shivering slightly.

 

            His hands made their way to her waist, sliding down the silk of her nightgown before skirting back up under the gown, the warmth of his hands a welcome feeling against her icy skin.

 

            “How is that going to solve anything?” Jyn already knew his intent the minute his hand touched her bare skin.

 

            “You’d be surprised,” he smirked, “if nothing else it will take your mind off of it for a bit.”

 

            His lips started trailing down her neck, distracting her already from his hands weaving their way under the waistband of her underwear. “You’re terrible.” Jyn mumbled. “Fine, but we are staying under these blankets, and I’m keeping this gown on.”

 

            “I’ve had to work around more before with you.” Cassian mumbled against her skin, sending a certain pleasure through her that let a breathy moan slip.

 

            Jyn smiled at the memory. “Well, getting naked in a supply closet didn’t seem like a great idea, and considering Kay walked in on that, I’d say I made the right call.”

 

            Cassian let a small laugh slip, but it didn’t hinder his journey to kiss down her neck even further, taking his time to make sure he reached every part of her bare skin before him.

 

            Her nails barely grazing the skin of his bare back was enough to prod him on along his mission, Cassian climbing on top of her and making sure that the blankets stayed on top of him, enough to keep Jyn covered and their heat contained. He managed to get her underwear off and around her ankles, Jyn got her legs out of them just barely and kicked them aside, she’d find them eventually in the bed somewhere in the morning. She felt Cassian try to move down her as he kept kissing, his lips grazing over her gown, but she dug her nails in to hold him in place and made it utterly clear that she wanted him all to herself where she could reach him, not somewhere out of her reach.

 

            Understanding her silent request, Cassian’s lips returned to her neck to elicit more moans from her, that was, until her hands snuck under the waistband of his sleep pants and teasingly ran her fingers down the length of him. He stilled almost instantly at the touch, his lips still against her skin as he finally let out a deep and rumbled moan of his own. Over the years, she had learned _exactly_ how to make Cassian unravel in front of her, and while he had learned the same for her, she was usually the first to get to him, bringing him right to the edge with just her touch before he’d swat her hand away and practically lunge towards her. His lips crashed down against hers roughly, he wanted to devour every inch of her, lose himself in her, and Jyn loved it when he got like that, it made her feel more than wanted, it made her feel as if he needed her to survive.

 

            “One day, you’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered as he pulled away from her lips to catch a breath.

 

            “You’re not going anywhere without me.” Jyn promised with a grin on her face.

 

            With a smile crossing his features again, Cassian leaned in and kissed her softer this time, letting her hands travel back to his waistband and shove them down as far as she could, Cassian handling the rest to kick them off. He wasn’t sure at first, he was always hesitant in their more rushed moments of passion, never wanting to hurt her in the slightest. Before he could even question her, Jyn grabbed ahold of his hand and brought it to her core, letting a few of his fingers roam inside of her to discover that she was more than ready. Pulling his hand away herself, Jyn then propped her legs against the sides of his waist to welcome him.

 

            “You’re supposed to be helping me get warm and I’m still freezing cold.” Jyn’s voice was breathy as she spoke, feeling her own desire crawl up her spine and anticipating the moment she now craved.

 

            “You’re right, I should fix that.” Cassian smirked, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss right as he pushed himself inside of her, slowly and yet the most pleasurable thing Jyn ever felt; though she always felt that way when she was with Cassian.

 

            He kept the pace slow on purpose, he’d spent enough time with Jyn to know that she was terribly impatient especially when it came to sex. She tried her best to get things to pick up every single time, and tonight was no different as she grinded her hips up to meet with each of his thrusts, getting him to moan and groan in sync with her, but never getting him to break his concentration on keeping things slow with a smirk on his face. Jyn let go before Cassian did, that was how it always went, though she didn’t take a second to rest; instead she used her body to turn Cassian on his back and take control until she got him his release. He didn’t take long which almost disappointed Jyn, but the low moans he let out and the way he looked at her like she was the brightest star in the sky made it worth it.

 

            By the time Jyn rolled off of him, panting and sweating, Cassian already pulled her close and was pressing kisses to everywhere he could reach on her bare skin, getting giggles out of her left and right.

 

            “Warmer yet?” he asked in between kisses.

 

            “Much warmer.” Jyn turned onto her side to reply, pressing a light kiss to Cassian’s lips.


End file.
